Infortúnio
by Kappuchu09
Summary: Nem sempre as coisas ocorrem como queremos, mas isso não quer dizer que o errado não seja tão deliciosamente maravilhoso, ou muitas vezes melhor, quanto o certo. Presente para Uzumaki.Nah-chan
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 01: Desfavorável**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0**

A música soava em proporções gigantescas na cavidade auditiva daqueles que se encontravam no salão da famosa danceteria, tão alta que impedia até mesmo o raciocínio.

Corpos contra corpos, copos de bebidas passando de mão em mão, meninas perdendo a virgindade em um canto escuro do salão, eram cenas fáceis de se ver naquele lugar.

Encostada no balcão de bebidas, com um copo de conhaque em mãos, uma morena de profundos olhos estranhamente avermelhados como o mais puro e reluzente sangue, com a tez já rosada pela bebida, e curvas sinuosas cobertas apenas por um simples vestido prateado, cerca de quatro dedos acima do joelho, justíssimo, encarava um moreno belíssimos de olhos e cabelos negros do outro lado do salão.

Um sorriso dissimulado cruzou sua face e entornou o último gole de conhaque do copo. Passando preventiva e sensualmente a língua pelos lábios sugando uma gota que escapou pelos finos lábios avermelhados.

Com firmeza a mulher chocou o copo de vidro contra o balcão e endireitou-se. Aquela seria a noite que finalmente chegaria no homem mais bonito que já virá na vida, e botaria aquele corpo sexy na cama dela, custasse o que custasse.

A morena começou sua tentativa de caminhar sobre seus saltos agulha quinze, tentativa em vão, já que ao invés dos graciosos passos que ela pretendia exibir, saíram nada mais que torpes passos... Passos de uma bêbada.

"Sabia que não devia ter passado do quarto copo" pensou a mulher mordendo o lábio inferior. Como chegaria perto daquele pedaço de mau caminho e pior como o levaria para a cama se mal conseguia se manter em pé?

Definitivamente, aquele era um péssimo dia.

Suas pernas já não tinham forças o suficiente para manter a morena em pé, e antes que caísse diante dos olhares daquele moreno, que naquele momento varria o local como se procurasse por algo ou alguém. Seria ela?

O estomago da mulher parecia ter virado de ponta cabeça e sem poder aguentar-se mais em pé, o corpo esbelto tombou para o lado, sendo sustentado por firmes braços que estava encobertos por um tipo de jaqueta de couro negra.

Um odor diferenciado preencheu as narinas da morena, era diferente... Não era de álcool, nem cigarro, parecia um cheiro imaculado, provavelmente importado. Respirando fundo e tentando de alguma maneira fazer seu estômago parar de girar a mulher ergueu os olhos e se deparou uns olhos negros profundos: O moreno.

Seus pulmões parar de transformar o gás carbônico em gás oxigênio e seu coração pareceu esquecer-se de continuar a bombear o sangue. Suas bochechas coraram e um meio sorriso atravessou seu rosto. Essa era à hora. No momento em que a mulher foi abrir a boca para agradecer e se apresentar, aconteceu a _única_ coisa que não poderia ter acontecido: Seus estomago parou de girar, e uma queimação pareceu correr por todo o esôfago da mulher e antes que pudesse evitar, vomitou tudo, desde seu café da manhã até os drinques de alguns minutos atrás. Tudo sobre o casaco de couro negro.

Certo, ela poderia desistir de vez. Depois de vomitar em cima do homem mais sexy do mundo, ela não teria mais chances, nem se fosse pintada de ouro.

"Merda, pelo menos não tem como piorar" pensou a mulher exasperada, dando-se conta que aquelas eram as únicas palavras que não deveriam sequer ser pensadas, pois por si sós elas trazem azar.

E antes que pudesse arrepender-se do pensamento, ouviu grunhidos que sobrepujavam as altas batidas da musica eletrônica. Tão altos que faziam a mente da jovem entrar em foco novamente. Aquele ruído desagradável não eram grunhidos, eram...

...Risadas. Melhor, gargalhadas. Uma grande veia saltou na testa da mulher que em um rápido movimento, que se arrependeu depois pela tamanha tontura que sentiu, endireitou-se e olhou profundamente para o dono das gargalhadas.

- Uiaa Sasuke, as mulheres realmente dão _tudo _pra você, até mesmo o almoço. – comentou quase que gritando o dono da risada. Sua voz era de um tom tão debochado que a mulher já podia senti o estômago girar novamente e a ânsia voltar.

- Vai te fuder Suigetsu! – exclamou o moreno que após dirigir um olhar de repulsa para morena, foi em direção do banheiro. Deixando para trás a mulher com faíscas nos olhos avermelhados e o albino que continuava a rir.

A morena definitivamente odiava o segundo cara mais absurdamente sexy do mundo que atendia por Suigetsu... Mais absurdamente sexy? Deus, a bebida havia afetado seu cérebro.

- Sortuda você em gracinha.

- Cala a boca idiota. – disse a mulher tirando os cabelos negros da frente do rosto e dando meia volta em direção a saída, mas não sem antes o seu salto se estilhaçar fazendo-a perder o já tão difícil equilíbrio. O que não espera era que fortes braços a segurassem com firmeza. E virando lentamente o rosto, tentando impedir outra tontura, deparou-se com uns olhos, penetrantes, de um estranho tom lilás. Olhos de tom tão ou mais estranhos que seus próprios.

Foi só naquele momento que a morena reparou em como era a aparência do desconhecido: Cabelos esbranquiçados, displicentemente bagunçados. Com uma simples franja que em alguns momentos encobria seus olhos, estranhos, quentes, penetrantes. O rosto afinado, e a tez tão ou mais pálida que a do moreno que a mulher havia acabado de vomitar, porém com um diferencial, ela parecia áspera, como uma lixa. Apenas parecia, já que as mãos que a seguravam pareciam feitas de espuma, tal era a maciez. O corpo com belos músculos definidos por uma camiseta azulada e calças jeans apertadas.

Belo, não tanto quanto o moreno de antes, mas com certeza: Belo.

A morena balançou a cabeça levemente e empurrou o homem para longe, quebrando todo e qualquer contato. Tentando, de algum jeito, caminhar bêbada sobre o salto quebrado.

- Hei gracinha! Não agradece não? – gritou ele, tentando se fazer ser ouvido através da musica alta.

- Mete no cú o gracinha. – exclamou furiosa

- Com todo o _prazer_...gracinha.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- A senhora não pode dirigir. – afirmou um homem fardado de azul.

- Senhor policial, eu _preciso _dirigir, entendeu? Eu _preciso _ir para casa.

- A senhora está bêbada, não tem condições de dirigir. E fim.

- Mas...

- Ótimo. Presa nessa porcaria de rave, com o salto quebrado, fedendo a vomito e bêbada. Tem como ficar pior?

- Eu te levo... – exclamou uma voz divertida atrás da morena, da qual deu um pulo. - ... Gracinha.

- Eu e minha maldita boca. - a morena soltou um leve gemido de frustração.

Definitivamente, aquela noite _tinha_ como ficar pior.

**0o0o0o0**

_Presente para Uzumaki. Nah-chan._

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Primeira fic hetera que eu fiz na vida o.o' Deols, que emoção. Well, aqui está o que tinha te prometido **Nah-chan**. Uma fic SuiKa só pra ti *-*

Admito que não sou muito fã desses dois nem nada do gênero, por isso não conheço ao total o casal, entao espero não ter distorcido muito eles.

Bem, esta fic conterá cerca de três à quatro caps. Espero que vocês gostem e se não for pedir muito... **Reviews? ***-*

Beijos ;**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 02: Funesto**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0o0**

Trim! Trim!

O insistente barulho do despertador fez à morena erguer o braço e agressivamente jogar o aparelho contra uma parede qualquer, fazendo-o se silenciar. Com um leve gemido a mulher estendeu um dos braços, esperando se deparar com um corpo quente e másculo ao seu lado, porém nada mais encontrou do que o simples vazio de sua confortável cama de casal. Erguendo assim levemente a cabeça apenas para constatar o óbvio: estava sozinha.

Sentou-se bruscamente na cama, e passou as mãos pelo rosto amassado e logo após nos cabelos, tentando arrumá-los o mínimo possível. E com um alto suspiro levantou-se da cama e de pé descalço caminhou até a sala, talvez o moreno estivesse assistindo televisão, mas não estava. Logo depois seguiu par a cozinha, esperando encontrar o homem apenas de boxer e um avental, também não. Naquela altura a morena já corria em direção ao banheiro, talvez ele estivesse tomando banho... Não, não estava.

- Ahhh. – deu um sonoro grito ao se ver frente ao espelho, cabelos totalmente bagunçados e apontando para todos os lados, mais parecendo uma juba de leão do que seu belo cabelo liso. O rosto todo marcado, por ter dormido de qualquer jeito, as órbitas dos olhos todas borradas de maquiagem e por fim... Um péssimo hálito, que só havia percebido agora. Fora o fato de ainda estar com o curtíssimo e desconfortável vestido da noite passada. Somando tudo isso, gerou nada mais nada menos que uma dor de cabeça gigantesca.

Definitivamente, não havia conseguido levar o moreno para cama, se bem que talvez tenha sido melhor assim, melhor tentar outro dia novamente, porque com toda a certeza do mundo se fosse vista assim pelo homem, o moreno sairia correndo assustado e...

"Merda" pensou a mulher ao se lembrar da cena da boate, ela havia ficado bêbada e vomitado sobre o homem mais gostoso da face da terra... Com certeza: sem chances nenhuma de conquistá-lo.

Azar, má sorte, macumba... Eram algumas das palavras que a mulher usaria para aquela noite, mas nenhuma parecia tão eficaz quanto: Desastre.

Dando um alto suspiro a morena começou a se despir e entrar no box. Um banho seria a melhor escolha, sendo seguido por uma boa escovada de dentes.

"Péssima noite, péssima manhã, péssima ressaca, péssimo dia." Pensou antes de deixar a água correr por seu corpo dolorido.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Definitivamente, a única coisa real e verdadeiramente necessária para a morena naquela manhã infernal era um banho, e isso era um fato comprovado.

Ao sair do banheiro ela trajava uma calça jeans justa, da qual delineava seu quadril com perfeição. E uma bata branca com um leve decote em forma de 'V', tendo os cabelos agora molhados, bem penteados e cheirosos, assim como sua boca que expelia um doce sabor de tutti-frutti. Resultando em um alivio breve, entretanto, a sua ressaca.

Caminhando despojadamente até a cama, e sentando-se calmamente na ponta da mesma para colocar os brincos em forma de argola e uma delicada gargantilha, a morena se deparou com um pedaço de papel sobre seu criado mudo. Pegando-o e abrindo-o, reparando que as letras em forma de garranchos não eram suas, as lendo.

Após a breve leitura a mulher arregalou os olhos levemente, para logo após morder o lábio inferior em receio. O dono daquela letra poderia ser um completo idiota, mas havia ajudado ela... Sim, deveria ir.

Sem esperar mais a mulher calçou uma sandália qualquer de salto e pegando a bolsa, se retirou da casa, jogando o bilhete de qualquer jeito sobre a cama, onde podia-se ler claramente:

_Café em frente ao prédio. Estou te esperando._

_ps: nem pense em não aparecer eu sei onde você mora, gracinha ;)_

_S._

**0o0o0o0**

Os olhos avermelhados da morena, correram por toda a extensão do pequeno café, até deparar-se com um homem de cabelos esbranquiçados e penetrantes olhos lilases, do qual levava calmamente à boca a xícara de café.

Respirando fundo, a morena se aproximou lentamente do homem e sentou-se na cadeira em frente à dele. Depositando a bolsa sobre as costas da mesma.

- O que deseja? – questionou a garçonete loira que havia se aproximado.

- Um café, bem forte. – falou a morena, para logo após observar a loira retirando-se do local.

- Dormiu bem, gracinha?

- Vá à merda.

- Oh, é assim que trata aquele que te ajudou a voltar viva para casa? – perguntou o albino com um meio sorriso estampado nos lábios.

- Eu... – foi interrompida pela garçonete que depositava uma xícara de café preto em frente da morena, para logo partir novamente. – Aff, obrigada. – falou mal humorada.

- De nada gracinha. – o sorriso se ampliou. – Suigetsu.

- Karin. – falou entornando um gole do liquido negro.

- Ressaca?

- A maior de toda a minha miserável vida. – disse, pondo uma das mãos sobre a cabeça.

- É nisso que dá mulher beber.

- Desculpe? – indagou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Fala sério, perdem a linha. Viram umas vadiazinhas. – disse em meio a uma gargalhada.

- Te fode. Aff, eu não sei nem porque eu vim aqui...

- Por que eu sou gostoso? Sexy? Charmoso? Divertido?

- Babaca? Machista? Idiota?

- Magoou meus sentimentos.

- Foi a intenção. – disse fria.

- Nem devia ter deixado aquele recado pra ti. – falou dando de ombros, para logo após entornar mais um gole de seu café. -... É só mais uma querendo agarrar o Uchiha.

- Quem? – os olhos avermelhados da mulher se arregalaram, fazendo o albino rir.

- Nem o nome 'cê sabia?

- Nem precisava saber, dane-se. Não tenho mais chances mesmo.

- Ahh, por que gracinha?

- 'Ta me zoando neh? Acorda, eu vomitei, repito vo-mi-tei no homem mais gostoso que eu já vi na minha vida, é mais do que claro que ele não deve querer ver minha cara nem pintada de ouro.

- Primeiro: Você não deve ter visto muitos homens, se bem que eu concordo. O Sasuke é um pedaço de mal caminho – falou o homem com um sorriso malicioso, fazendo a mulher quase se engasgar com o café. – Segundo: Você não vomitou nele, você vomitou na jaqueta de negra de couro dele. É diferente.

- Grrr... Não me lembre disso. – disse desolada, encostando a testa levemente sobre a mesa.

- Tarde demais, gracinha. – falou sarcástico, vendo a mulher erguer o rosto sem sua direção com um olhar enfezado.

- Certo, pare de me chamar de 'gracinha', idiota.

- Por quê? Você é uma gracinha, ainda mais quando não está vomitando por ai.

- Da pra parar de me lembrar disso?

- Não. – um sorriso se desenhou nas faces do homem.

- Idiota.

- Também te amo. – disse mandando um beijo no ar para a morena.

- Por que deixou o bilhete? – perguntou a mulher lentamente, tentando de algum modo controlar o desejo quase insano de pular em cima daquele homem e esganá-lo.

- Queria te conhecer, baby. – disse dando uma piscadela.

- Oh, certo. Eu vou embora. – a mulher fez menção de levantar-se, porém foi impedida pelas mãos pálidas do homem, que a fez sentar-se novamente.

Não havia como negar, aquele albino tinha um 'quê' diferente dos outros. Ele era atrevido, pervertido, sarcástico, irritante, e bastante sexy para o bem de Karin.

- Karin, neh? – questionou, recebendo um aceno positivo da morena. - Sei lá, eu só queria saber se você tinha acordado bem. – falou suavemente, enquanto desviava os olhos lilases dos rubros, corando levemente.

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior levemente, relaxando sobre a cadeira novamente. Seu coração deu um salto inesperado, e a ideia de esganá-lo foi substituída por uma de agarrá-lo e sufocá-lo com um beijo.

"A bebida ainda está fazendo efeito" pensou consigo mesma.

- E por que eu deveria acordar mal? – questionou, tentando disfarçar sua respiração entrecortada. Porém, ao se deparar com os olhos lilás lhe olhando, tudo foi água a baixo. Fazendo-a engolir em seco.

- Depois daquela bebedeira, nem viva você deveria estar gracinha. – o ar irônico voltou a preencher a figura do albino.

- Já disseram como você é o ser mais irritante do mundo?

- Inúmeras vezes, docinho.

- Pelo amor de Deus, meu nome é Karin, Ka-rin. Entendeu?

- Claro como gelatina de uva.

- Mas o que...

- Relaxa coração. – disse sorrindo, enquanto olhava o seu relógio de pulso. – Droga, preciso ir. Nos vemos amanhã aqui, ne? – perguntou com um largo sorriso e um brilho incandescente nos olhos, o que fez, mesmo que imperceptivelmente, a morena assentir com a cabeça. Fazendo o sorriso do homem se ampliar. – Até então... – disse erguendo-se da cadeira e depositando uma nota sobre a mesa para seu café, porém sem nunca desviar o olhar da morena. Para logo após depositar um beijo na bochecha coberta por blush. - ... Gracinha. – sussurrou no pé do ouvido da moça, fazendo-a estremecer. Contudo, quando ia reclamar percebeu que o homem havia marchado há muito tempo.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Não agüento mais. – exclamou a morena.

- Karin, só mais dois e...

- Você está me dizendo isso desde as oito. Eu não consigo mais ver gente entrando naquele consultório.

- Claro, deve ser muito trabalhoso ouvir os problemas e dizer "como se sente sobre isso" – disse a outra mulher, uma morena de olhos e cabelos cor chocolate, enquanto rodava os olhos.

- Você sabe que não é só isso Tenten.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas poxa! Só falta mais dois e também você nunca reclamava antes.

- É, mas...

- Por acaso toda essa impaciência tem alguma coisa haver com você estar olhando de cinco em cinco minutos o celular desde segunda? – o tom de voz era claramente malicioso, o que fez Karin corar levemente.

- Cala a boca Tenten. - exclamou irritada, virando-se e indo em direção a sua sala, cerrando a porta logo após.

O que responderia para a secretária e amiga? 'Sim, tem haver. Aliás, não sei se te contei, mas eu conheci um cara_ muito _irritante enquanto eu vomitava em cima da jaqueta de couro negra do cara mais sexy do planeta. ' Não. Definitivamente não. Nunca iria revelar algo como aquilo, sob nenhuma hipótese.

Contudo era inegável o fato que era quinta-feira, e que Suigetsu não havia lhe ligado, ou deixado qualquer outro sinal de que permanecia vivo e que lembrava-se dela. Exceto, claro, na segunda quando a mulher recebeu uma estranha encomenda em nome do homem. Karin lembrava-se como exatidão das palavras no cartão, como se estivesse lendo-as no momento:

_"Gracinha, vê se dessa vez não quebra._

_Do gostosão mais sexy do mundo: Suigetsu ; "_

No primeiro momento a morena custava a acreditar que o homem havia lhe dado de presente um par de sapatos de salto, idênticos aos que usava durante o incidente. O dito culpado por ter esbarrado em Uchiha Sasuke e vomitado no mesmo.

Um meio sorriso adornou o rosto da morena. Suigetsu com certeza era diferente, não sabia como, mas era. E de algo ela estava certa, se não havia conseguido levar o homem mais gostoso do mundo para cama, com certeza levaria o segundo mais gostoso.

Foi com esses pensamentos que Tenten, ao abrir a porta a encontrou.

- Karin? O próximo paciente chegou. Vou mandá-lo entrar e, por favor, simpátia sim? - implorou a morena entregando a ficha do paciente e dando espaço ao homem para adentrar.

- Psicóloga então? Quem diria hein gracinha. - debochou o homem de cabelos esbranquiçado que adentrava ao consultório.

- VOCÊ!! - exclamou embasbacada.

- Sim, sim. Eu sei que sou gostoso, mas não precisa de tudo isso, tem Suigetsu para todas. - disse com um leve sorriso, do qual mostrava todos os seus dentes extremamente brancos e afiados.

- Vocês se conhe...

- Sim. Pode ir agora Tenten. - com um aceno positivo com a cabeça a secretária retirou-se. - Como infernos você sabia onde era meu consultório? 'Ta me perseguindo por acaso? - perguntou, sentando-se na cadeira próxima a um divã preto, do qual havia sido recentemente ocupado pelo corpo másculo de Suigetsu.

- Qualé, vai dizer que não 'ta toda felizinha por ter me visto de novo.

- Suig...

- Recebeu o presente? - um sorriso debochado se incrustou nos lábios masculinos.

- Suigetsu!

- Sim gracinha?

- Primeiro: pare de me lembrar daquela noite detestável. Segundo, não me chame assim. - o rosto da morena era preenchido por uma densa coloração avermelhada, tamanha era a raiva que sentia pelo homem a sua frente.

- Noite detestável? Mas você me conheceu naquela noite. - um falso biquinho se formou nos lábios de Suigetsu.

- Um dos maiores motivos para ser detestável. - disse seca

- Profundo, muito profundo gracinha. Mas então, vamos a minha consulta? Afinal eu estou pagando.

- Deus, isso só pode ser um pesadelo.

- Correção, sonho. - piscou descaradamente.

- Certo, o que você quer de mim? Me ver vomitar de novo?

- Óh, não, não. Eu não sou o Sasuke, prefiro outro tipo de coisa que uma mulher pode expelir, algo mais... Hn... Branco?

- SUIGETSU!

- Sim, sim. Grite meu nome até ficar rouca.

- Imbecil

- Gracinha.

- Grr... Você é irritante.

- E você uma maluca descontrolada.

- O QUE? EU DESCONTROLADA?

- Não grite. - disse o homem olhando para as próprias unhas.

- SEU... Certo, respire e inspire. Conte até dez e...

- Não quer também contar carneirinhos, não?

- Grrr! - rugiu enfurecida. - admite 'cê 'ta louco pra me pegar. - disse convencida, substituindo a careta de raiva por uma expressão maliciosa.

- Eu? Não, não. Não gosto de barangas e nem... Despeitadas.

- Como? - uma das sobrancelhas bem feitas se arqueou.

- Fala sério, você é desproporcional. Tem uma bundona, mas em compensação é sem peito.

- O QUE?

- Sejamos realistas, apenas isso.

- Isso é negação, só porque eu não caio aos seus pés como as outras. – disse petulante.

- Não cai é? – um sorriso completamente malicioso se desenhou nos lábios avermelhados do homem e com um brilho distinto no olhar, um brilho de desafio, o homem se aproximou da mulher, com passos sorrateiros como um tigre e sem esperar por qualquer tipo de reação dela, a prensou contra a mesa de trabalho. Colando os quadris e os tórax, um liso e outro sinuoso. – Tem certeza disso? – As bocas se encontravam a milímetros, os hálitos já se misturavam e os olhos da morena se entrecerravam, juntamente com o avermelhamento das maçãs do rosto e a respiração descompassada dela. – Pelo jeito você está errada, gracinha.

Sem aguardar mais o albino encerrou a distancia entre ambos os lábios e iniciou um beijo caloroso e intenso. As línguas encontravam-se e dançavam em um ritmo alucinante, encontrando-se, lutando, se desafiando. As mãos do homem percorreram o corpo da mulher parando sobre suas nádegas, as apertando. Assim como as da morena que se encontravam enroladas em torno do pescoço do outro, com o intuito de aproximar ainda mais suas bocas e corpos. Por um determinado tempo o casal continuou a se beijar de forma intensa, até que, por fim, o ar lhes faltou e contra gosto, separaram-se.

- Uow, isso foi... – começou o albino.

- Aff, cala a boca. – disse a morena rodando os olhos, para logo após aproximar com brusquidão sua boca da do homem, recomeçando outro beijo selvagem.

Sim, nunca em toda a sua vida Karin gostou tanto do seu consultório.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Certo, eu sei que demorei para atualizar a fic, mas coisas aconteceram D: Bem, eu não tenho muito mais para falar dessa fic, só que eu espero que vcs tenha gostado, e que eu não tenha distorcido mto a Karin e o Suigetsu, afinal eu não conheço nada deles, além claro do fato que a Nah-chan (presenteada por esta fic) ama eles juntos. Mereço **reviews? **Well, espero que sim. E tbm espero que vc tenha gostado Nah-chan, afinal se não fosse vc eu nunca teria começado a escrever.

Ps: próximo cap é o último \o

Ps²: Respostas as reviews pelo 'reply reviews', ou seja, as respostas estarão em seus e-mails, exceto a de baixo que era anônima:

**Kikywill: **Olá! Como? Eu não faço ideia, mas sinceramente tenho pena dela, cara era ela vomitou na jaqueta de couro negra dele, fala séiro mtoooo azar. Sim, sim tenho que admitir, não resisti a piadinha do 'almoço', quer dizer, realmente dão TUDO para o Sasuke oaksoaksa. Aqui está a continuação, espero que tenha lhe agradado. Beijos :*

Ps³: Leiam minhas outras fics \o (propaganda moment \o)

Beijos ;*


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 03: Pústula**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Dois meses depois...**

A mão chocou-se com força sobre o pequeno aparelho que emitia um estridente e irritante som, no mesmo instante o dito som cessou-se.

A mulher espreguiçou-se demoradamente e passou uma das mãos no outro lado da cama, achando-a fria e dolorosamente _vazia. _Os olhos estranhamente avermelhados se abrirar e focaram o teto branco do quarto, pela boca de finos lábios soltou um muxoxo qualquer.

Sozinha, mais uma vez sozinha. Fato que fazia a morena pensar se havia algum problema em si? Não, não havia. O único e existente problema era _ele. _Ele e seus maravilhosos cabelos brancos, ele e sua maravilhosa boca, ele e seu maravilhoso corpo, ele e seus maravilhosos e incrivelmente penetrantes olhos violetas, tão absurdamente penetrantes que a prendiam em sua teia, como as aranhas faziam com suas presas, sem conseguir escapar.

Conseguia compreender que ele era diferente da maioria dos homens, conseguia compreender que ele era especial, mas ao mesmo tempo homem e que como todo homem ele precisava de seu tempo. Karin já não era uma colegial apaixonada que não conseguiria suportar ficar dois minutos longe do amado, mas aquilo já havia estrapolado.

Já havia dado mais liberdade do que a considerada normal e aceitável, já havia refletido demais, já havia se desgastado demais. Não negaria que tornou-se insuportável não poder tocá-lo, ou ter o prazer de acordar e ver os olhos violetas sobre os seus.

Havia cansado de ser compreensiva e de ser a única a lutar por aquele relacionamento. Ela queria, não. Ela _exijia _retorno.

- Você me paga – disse em um suspiro, erguendo o torço nu e seguindo em direção ao banheiro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Eu quero falar com o Suigetsu. – informou a morena, para a secretária.

- Tem hora marcada?

- Eu não...

- Então sinto muito, sem hora marcada não pode...

- Minha senhora, eu...

- Você é Karin, não é? – questionou uma voz inebriantemente sexy em suas costas, fazendo com que a morena vira-se e se depara-se com um moreno de profundos olhos ônix.

- E...Eu...

- Uchiha Sasuke. – apresentou-se curvando ligeiramente a cabeça.

- Karin.

- É, eu sei. Acho que nós nos...

- Err sim – um tom rubro tomou conta de toda a face da mulher – Errr... Bem, me desculpe pela sua... – disse apontando para o paletó do moreno.

- Óh, aquilo? Sem problemas, Suigetsu acabou comprando uma nova.

- Como? – a incredulidade se fez presente em seus olhos e face. Havia lhe comprado uma nova? Como? Não tinha lhe contado, nem sequer tocado no assunto, a não ser quando queria ver a morena completamente irritada.

- Ele não te contou? – questionou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, o que fez a secretária atrás de Karin perder o fôlego. – Bem, que seja. Veio ver ele?

- Err.. Sim.

- Ele está no telefone, sabe como é... Mudanças sempre acabam complicando nossa vida.

- Mudança?

- Ele não...

- Não, ele não me contou. – sibilou com o rosto completamente vermelho de raiva e os olhos perigosamente estreitados. - Com licença Sasuke. – falou, virando-se novamente e seguindo em direção a sala do namorado, ignorando completamente os pedidos da secretária.

- Certo, depois sou eu que tenho problemas de comunicação. – disse o Uchiha rodando os olhos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Seu bastardinho insensivel – gritou a mulher, escancarando de qualquer forma a porta, e indo em direção de um apavorado Suigetsu que desligava o telefone.

- Mas o que... Está ficando louca Karin? – exclamou em mesmo tom.

- COMO SE ATREVEU? – questionou aos berros, indo até o albino e o agarrando pelo colarinho, ficando na ponta dos pés para poder ter seus olhos na mesma altura dos do outro.

- Do que você está falando?

- MALDITO, BASTARDO, PRETENDIA ME CONTAR QUANDO?

- CALE A BOCA KARIN. – gritou, afastando as mãos da mulher, que pareciam querer enforcá-lo. – Quando conseguir se acalmar nós conversamos.

- Seu, seu... Você é um desgraçado. – disse em um suspiro, se jogando sobre uma cadeira qualquer.

- É, eu sei. Me dizem muito isso. – um mínimo sorriso sarcástico se formou nos lábios do homem.

- Não tente desviar o assunto, pretendia me contar quando?

- Como descobriu?

- Quando pretendia me contar?

- Responda a minha pergunta antes, gracinha.

- Não me chame assim. E para começo de conversa eu que perguntei antes.

- Não vou te responder até que...

- Sasuke.

- Óh, agora, suponho?

- Sua vez de me reponder. – exigiu a mulher, atitude que fez o albino suspirar prafundamente e se sentar na cadeira ao lado da qual a mulher se encontrava.

- Eu iria te contar assim que possível, mas...

- Mas o que? Não queria que a diversão acabasse tão rápido?

- Isso também. – sorriu maliciosamente.

- Você é um... um...

- Crápula? Bastardo? Cachorro? Filho da puta? Maldito? Cafajeste?

- Você é literalmente inominável. – disse com rancor.

- Olhe Karin, eu nunca te enganei.

- Claro. – o sarcasmo era evidente.

- Não, sério. Eu nunca dei esperanças sobre hm... _nós. _

- Isso não é _esperança _é o mínimo de respeito pela pessoa que tu fode quase todas as noites. – exclamou irritada.

- Maravilha, agora o prédio todo sabe que eu te fodo, minha popularidade vai...

- Cara, cala essa grande boca de merda.

- Karin, eu não vou negar que adorei tudo o que passamos... – disse em um suspiro cansado

- Podia ter me contado da mudança antes. Para aonde você vai?

- Itália.

- Longe. – disse mais para si mesma.

- Olhe, eu só soube disso há duas semanas atrás, okay?

- Podia ter me contado...

- Pra que? Pra ver essa ceninha deprimente? Não obrigado. Entenda...

- Eu ja entendi. Já entendi que ontem foi nossa última foda e que você vai arrumar uma italiana gostosinha e... – a morena foi calada pelos lábios do albino que pressionavam os seus. Sua língua exigente pedia passagem por entre seus lábios, da qual foi cedida rapidamente.

As línguas se encontraram e moveram-se em uma cadência ritmada e intensa, deixando ambos sem ar, até o homem encerrou a caricia.

- Eu não quero uma última foda, eu não quero uma italianinha gostosa, eu gosto das japonesas de olhos vermelhos, Karin. Mas depois de todo esse tempo você já deveria ter entendido como eu sou, afinal você é psico...

- Psicologa, não vidente. Suigetsu, você é a pessoa mais complexa que eu já conheci na minha vida. – o homem sorriu – e isso não foi um elogio – completou a mulher rodando os olhos.

- Imaginava.

- Por que não fica então? Se é o que realmente quer?

- Não posso.

- Sei que é seu trabalho, mas...

- Não, não é só sobre isso, mas é que... Meu lugar não é aqui...

- E você acha que será na Itália? – questionou incrédula.

- Nem lá, nem em local algum.

- Não entendo.

- A maioria não entende. – contemplou os olhos vermelhos da mulher.

- Então me faça entender.

- Eu não sei se...

- Você pode.

- Não me trate como seus pacientes.

- Não estou. – disse a mulher sem desviar o olhar, fazendo o homem dar um suspiro cansado.

- Eu não nasci para estar em um mesmo lugar. Sabe por que escolhi fazer o que eu faço? Ser transferido quase que de ano em ano? Não é que eu realmente goste, mas eu nunca encontrei um lugar que eu pudesse chamar de... meu.

- Seu lugar é aonde haja alguém que alcance você.

- Essa é a questão, ninguém pode me alcançar, me tocar. Eu só posso ser visto, entende Karin? Apenas visto, apreciado, mas não tocado? Está além da minha natureza**¹**. – disse. Os olhos se encontraram e faiscas de sentimentos difusos se encontraram no ar. – e quando eu digo isso não estou querendo ser egocêntrico.

- Acho melhor eu ir. – disse quebrando o contato visual, erguendo-se do assento e indo em direção a porta.

- Me desculpe. – disse em um baixo sussurro.

- Sabe Suigetsu – começou, parando com a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta. – Não é que as pessoas não podem te alcançar, você que não deixa que elas te alcancem. – por fim, a porta cerrou-se deixando para trás o albino, com uma expressão indecifrável e uma repentina agitação, que se libertou através do toque compulsivo em seus cabeços, os bagunçando cada vez mais.

Ela poderia estar certa?

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Dois dias depois...**

O olhar passava de uma folha de papel, em que anotava algo que nem mesmo sabia o que era, para o seu paciente que no momento parecia contar sobre uma longa e _entediante _estória de como o mundo era incrivelmente injusto e como era triste ter uma amiga dizendo que o ama.

Sim, tudo muito triste, se Karin não possuisse seus próprios problemas. Às vezes, realmente, se perguntava o por que de ter escolhido aquela profissão. Ouvir os problemas alheios, tentar se auto entender e entender os outros, dar conselhos que nem mesmo ela seguiria.

Entender a mente e os sentimentos humanos... Besteira, por mais que tentasse nunca entenderia, eram complexos demais, a começar por Suigetsu. Aquele homem era um mistério para si. Em um momento malicioso e bem-humorado, em outro mal-humorado e levemente carinhoso, e sabe-se lá quantas mais facetas que desconhecia.

A realidade é que se alguém lhe perguntasse por qual face de Suigetsu havia lhe atraido, não saberia responder. Talvez dissesse que se atraiu pelo conjuto, pelo todo que formava aquele albino.

Não havia percebido em qual momento havia se apaixonado, sim ela havia se apaixonado. E agora se encontrava sozinha, em seu escritório, ouvindo seus pacientes despejarem seus problemas insignificantes. Não saberia explicar como, mas nunca se sentiu tão absolutamente sozinha como nos últimos dois dias.

Não negaria que cada vez que tocava sua campainha, ela ia correndo atendê-la, na doce ilusão de ser Suigetsu, claro todas às vezes decepcionou-se amargamente. Ele não viria mais, na verdade seria até impossivel já que pelos cálculos da morena, a essas horas ele já estaria embarcando para a Itália.

Sim, talvez aquele seja o desfecho para o seu conto de fadas ao avesso. Terminar sozinha, apaixonada e sem o seu principe, que mais parecia uma sapo.

A voz tediosa de seu paciente foi substituida por grito de sua secretária do lado de fora do consultório, até que a porta se abriu em um rompante e o coração de Karin disparou com a visão de um Suigetsu de cabelos molhados, colados em sua nuca, de olhos profundos e boca crispada, sussurrando para si mesmo um palavrão para a secretária.

- O que...

- Hey, minha hora ianda não acabou.

- Cale a boca seu fracassado idiota. – exclamou o albino, sem quebrar o contato entre os violetas e os rubros. – Eu acho que descobri uma coisa doutora.

- D...Descobriu? – a morena praguejou mentalmente por ter gaguejado.

- É. – um sorriso malicioso desenhou-se na face do homem.

- E o que foi que...

- Eu ainda estou aqui. – exclamou o paciente enfurecido.

- Vai toma no...

- O senhor poderia voltar amanhã?

- Mas...

- Não ouviu o que ela disse não idiota? Vai transar com a tua esposa e deixa ela em paz.

- Eu... Eu nunca fui tão humilhado em toda a minha vida. Nunca mais voltarei aqui. – exclamou o homem, retirando-se rapidamente do local, cerrando a porta logo após com uma forte batida.

- Eu demorei um ano para fazê-lo voltar a ter uma vida social razoável e agora tudo foi água abaixo. – sussurrou horrorizada,

- Ele provavelmente vai chegar em casa e transar com a esposa. – comentou Suigetsu como se estivesse falando do tempo.

- É, eu sei. – disse Karin com um leve sorriso, que logo se desmanchou ao reparar _realmente _na presença daquele homem em sua sala. – Não devia estar no avião.

- Ahhh, sim.

- Então? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Bem, andei pensando no que você me disse e...

- Sobre você ser um completo bastardo?

- Errr... Não exatamente, mas algo haver.

- Imaginava. – sarcasmo evidente. – Mas enfim, o que você descobriu?

- Bem... Eu descobri que eu estava parcialmente certo.

- Parcial...

- Eu realmente tenho certeza que eu não fui feito para ficar em um mesmo lugar, e tenho certeza que preciso ir para a Itália, mas...

- Onde está o erro aí?

- Dá pra me deixar terminar minhas frases?

- Que seja. – disse desinteressadamente.

- Como eu dizia, eu tenho certeza que preciso viajar, mas eu sabia que ia sentir falta de alguma coisa aqui no Japão, e não, não seria da bunda incrivelmente gostosa do Uchiha. – disse Suigetsu ao ver um brilho malicioso cruzar os olhos vermelhos. – Mas com certeza sentiria falta de uma morena, sacas?

- Acho que sim. – comentou confusa.

- Pois bem, como diz o ditado se Roma não vai até João, João vai até Roma.

- Imbecil – disse rodando os olhos – o ditado é: "Se a montanha não vai até Maomé, Maomé vaia té a montanha"

- Dane-se, você entendeu.

- Não propriamente dito.

- Certo, vou ser mais claro contigo Karin. Eu quero fuder contigo todas as noites, ta entendendo? Testar todas as posições do kama sutra. Quero acordar do teu lado todo suado na manhã seguinte e quero...

- Isso é uma proposta de casamento ou de orgia? – questionou arqueando uma das osbrancelhas, em humor.

- Que porra, Karin. Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. – foi nesse instante que pela primeira vez em dois meses Karin viu aquilo que pensou ser impossivel acontecer, Suigetsu estava corado.

- Lindo!!

- O que? – perguntou confuso

- Você corado, nyaaah – exclamou pulando em cima de Suigetsu e o beijando profundamente, gesto que foi retribuido e repetido diversas vezes até ambos se separarem sem fôlego.

- Isso é um sim?

- Depende, para o que? O casamento ou a orgia?

- Ambos. – um sorriso malicioso se instalou nos lábios de ambos. E então uma dúvida se instalou em Karin – Mas... E meu trabalho? Meus pacientes?

- Sei lá, passa pra alguma colega sua, até porque não é como se você não pudesse trabalhar lá.

- Hm... Quando vamos?

- Err... – consultou o relógio de pulso – Trinta minutos?

- O QUE?

- Err...

- Vamos logo, eu preciso arrumar tudo e trocar de roupa e... – exclamou pegando sua bolsa e puxando o albino pela mão para fora do consultório.

- Óh Deus, só posso estar ficando louco. – comentou quase que em súplica.

Não poderiam afirmar se aquela relação iria realmente dar certo. Ninguém poderia afirmar tal coisa, mas havia uma certeza em tudo aquilo: Poderia até durar pouco, mas seria mais intenso e apaixonante do que uma relação longa.

E pensar que tudo começou com uma busca incessante, e fracassada diga-se de passagem, de Karin tentar levar para cama um Uchiha, e pensar que toda aquela relação aconteceu por causa de Sasuke e seu traseiro gostoso, e pensar que tudo continuou por causa de uma jaqueta de couro negra, e pensar que tudo vingou por causa de apelidos pejorativos e provocações. Mas acima de tudo, por causa de um sentimento que nasceu em meio a um vulcão em erupção, onde a lava se chocou com a neve e houve um choque.

No fim, nada derá certo, mas se cada vez que as coisas dessem erradas daquela forma, Karin já deveria estar no paraiso... Ou seria inferno? Quem sabe.

- Sabe, acho que vou convidar a jaqueta, com vômito, de couro negra do Sasuke, pra ser nossa madrinha de casamento, que tal gracinha?

- Cala a boca Suigetsu – disse a morena rodando os olhos, mas não podendo em momento algum evitar que um sorriso brotasse de seus lábios, assim como o do homem ao seu lado.

É, talvez a convidasse mesmo...

Definitivamente, a vida poderia ser muito bastarda, para aqueles que sabiam aproveitar.

Fim.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**¹: **Como já disse anteriormente, eu não conheço ao fundo os personagens, por isso fui procurar na wikipédia e achei a seguinte definição (uma delas): "O nome de Suigetsu é composto pelos Kanjis que significam " lua" e "água", uma referência a algo que pode ser visto mas não agarrado, como a lua que é refletida na água" sendo sincera, foi essa frase que me deu toda a ideia para a fic \o

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Bem, espero que ninguém esteja com olhares assassinos sobre minha pessoa, mas é sempre bom lembrar, eu não sou mto expert nesse casal.

Well, por fim, cá está concluida a fic presente para Nah-chan, minha beta e companheira. Te devo muito coração.

Espero que tenham gostado e peço, para quem ainda estiver lendo e tenha gostado, reviews? *-*

Beijos ;*

**Resposta as Reviews:**

**Kikywill: **Olá! Sim, sim, karin é completamente desproporcional, coitada oaksoaksa (nao que suigetsu reclame XD) Devo admitir que adoro as discussoes entre ele e a karin, tanto quanto vc. Bem, aqui está o 3º e último cap da fic, espero que goste. Beijos ;*

**Hyuuga Tentn n. n: **Olá! Bem, pra mim ela tbm fica melhor ruiva, mas como a fic é para a nah-chan e ela preferiu morena xD Bem, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, aqui está o último cap, espero que aproveite. Beijos ;*


End file.
